elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Wypaczenie na Zachodzie (książka)
Wypaczenie na Zachodzie Treść Wypaczenie na Zachodzie Raport pióra Ulviusa Tero, archiwisty Ostrzy * Tajne / Poufne * Niech mi będzie wolno pogratulować Waszej Lordowskiej Mości niedawnej nominacji na ambasadora przy dworze Wayrest. Wasza Lordowska Mość poprosił mnie o analizę istniejących zapisków Ostrzy z 3E 417 na temat "wypaczenia na Zachodzie" i podsumowanie obecnego stanu rzeczy w tym regionie. Ponieważ Wasza Lordowska Mość był w tym czasie na Czarnych Mokradłach pod komendą admirała Sosoriusa, wydarzenia te są mu znane najpewniej tylko z cesarskich proklamacji i deklaracji Kaplicy, które uznają ten okres za "Cud Pokoju". Podczas "Cudu Pokoju", wedle oficjalnych wersji wydarzeń, pogrążony wcześniej w wojnie obszar Zatoki Iliac przerodził się z dnia na dzień z mieszaniny skłóconych księstewek i drobnych królestw we współczesne, spokojne kraje Hammerfell, Wayrest, Orsinium i Królestwa Strażniczego. "Cud Pokoju", znany też jako "wypaczenie na Zachodzie", świętowany jest jako rezultat cudownych interwencji Stendarra, Mary i Akatosha, które przekształciły ten kłopotliwy region w normalne, dobrze zarządzane prowincje Cesarstwa. Katastroficzne zniszczenia krajobrazu i dobytku, oraz liczne ofiary w ludziach, które towarzyszyły temu cudowi, uznaje się za "tragiczne i leżące poza ludzkim pojmowaniem". Wersja ta potwierdza i legitymizuje obecne granice tych krajów jako "ustanowione przez Dziewięć Bóstw". "Cud Pokoju" służy zatem celom Cesarstwa: pokojowej konsolidacji starożytnych państewek i dominiów w łatwe w zarządzaniu obszary pod imperialną jurysdykcją. Inne niezwykłe cechy owych wydarzeń -- masowe zniknięcia, armie tajemniczo przenoszone o setki mil lub kompletnie unicestwiane, potężne burze i fenomeny astronomiczne, nawet ślady lokalnego zerwania ciągłości czasu -- dobrze pasują do koncepcji, które chciałaby je tłumaczyć jako ogromną, tajemniczą interwencję bogów. Jest to jednak tylko powszechna wersja wydarzeń, a, jak Wasza Lordowska Mość być może podejrzewa, kłóci się ona z wieloma innymi relacjami. Krótko mówiąc, choć wyjaśnienie to służy polityce Cesarstwa, niewiele ma wspólnego z prawdziwymi wydarzeniami. Wasza Lordowska Mość powinien wiedzieć, że Ostrza uznały, iż nie istnieje wiarygodna historyczna relacja dotycząca tych zdarzeń, i martwią się, że praca taka nigdy nie powstanie. Uznaliśmy, że zdarzył się "cud", gdyż zdarzenia te są niewytłumaczalne, ale mocno wątpimy w jego boskie pochodzenie. Istnieją powody, by wierzyć, że rody rządzące wówczas czterema dzisiejszymi prowincjami Zatoki Iliac były wcześniej uprzedzone o owych wydarzeniach. Istnieją też pewne dowody, że niektóre z tych rodów mogły być pośrednio lub bezpośrednio odpowiedzialne za kataklizm. Nie wiemy, jakie dokładnie działania doprowadziły do owych wydarzeń, choć jesteśmy przekonani, że brał w nich udział artefakt zwany Totemem i że korzystał z niego agent Ostrzy. Niestety, straciliśmy z nim kontakt natychmiast po tych wydarzeniach; jego raport mógł rzucić nieco światła na sprzeczne i paradoksalne relacje, którymi dysponujemy. Ostrza dysponują kilkoma raportami agentów z czasów wypaczenia na Zachodzie. Większość naszych agentów zaginęła podczas początkowych przemieszczeń ludności, a pozostali zniknęli gdzieś w zamieszaniu po katastrofie. Przedstawiam Waszej Lordowskiej Mości kilka z tych raportów, w tym jeden autorstwa jego dyplomatycznego poprzednika, lorda Strale, by dać mu świadomość o ich ograniczeniach. Wasza Lordowska Mość otrzyma też dostęp do innych prywatnych wspomnień i plotek z owych czasów. Sądzę, iż niezaprzeczalne jest, że dokumenty te rodzą więcej pytań, niż odpowiedzi. Raport "Ciernistego Ptaka", agenta z Hammerfell "Dziewiątego przymroźnia wypełniałem misję na pustyni Alik'r, kilka mil na południe od Bergamy. Wciąż jeszcze nie zwinąłem obozu, gdyż było wcześnie rano, gdy poczułem potężny wstrząs ziemi i zostałem rzucony w piach. Choć byłem oszołomiony, słyszałem potężny ryk burzy piaskowej, co przestraszyło mnie, gdyż byłem wcześniej na wysokiej wydmie i nie widziałem na horyzoncie żadnych jej oznak. Otoczyła mnie, nim podniosłem się choćby na kolana, i zakopała mnie, wraz z obozem, pod warstwą piasku. Gdy wyczołgałem się z piachu, zdałem sobie sprawę, że muszę jak najprędzej dotrzeć do Bergamy, ponieważ zniknęło całe moje pożywienie i woda. Gdy rozpoczynałem wędrówkę, wschodziło słońce. Gdy dotarłem do Bergamy, zmierzchało. W mieście panował chaos; wszędzie pełno było żołnierzy z Królestwa Strażniczego. Forteca miejscowego lorda leżała w gruzach. Nastąpił atak, ale nikt go nie widział; widoczna była tylko następująca po nim inwazja. Żołnierze królowej Akorithi z Królestwa Strażniczego odmówili odpowiedzi na pytanie, jak udało im się przeprowadzić ów potajemny atak, ale dowiedziałem się, że całe północne Hammerfell należy teraz do nich. Co dziwniejsze, odkryłem, że moja wędrówka od świtu do zmierzchu zajęła mi nie jeden dzień, lecz dwa; był jedenasty, a nie dziesiąty. Straciłem gdzieś dzień, podobnie jak wszyscy... z wyjątkiem żołnierzy Akorithi, którzy w jakiś sposób wiedzieli, jaka była prawdziwa data. Uznałem zatem, że byli wcześniej uprzedzeni o tych zdarzeniach i zdążyli się lepiej przygotować do dziwacznego pomieszania czasu i dat związanego z Wypaczeniem. Raport agentki z Wysokiej Skały, "Szarej Damy" "W momencie nadejścia Wypaczenia działałam, w przebraniu czarownicy, w Skeffington, w środkowej części Wysokiej Skały. Aby złożyć raport, zgłosiłam się na ochotnika do ekspedycji zbierającej zapasy, co pozwoliłoby mi w spokoju dotrzeć do mojego kontaktu w Camlorn. Dziewiątego przymroźnia podążałam na północny wschód, wzdłuż podnóży Gór Wrothgara, gdy nagle poczułam pod stopami wielkie gorąco, jakby pożaru. Obróciłam się, ale z żalem stwierdzam, że nie mogę powiedzieć, co widziałam. Uzdrowiciele mówią, że moje oczy zostały wypalone z oczodołów. Musiałam zapaść w stan półświadomości, bo wyraźnie pamiętam wrażenie spadania, jak gdyby ziemia pode mną zniknęła. Następnie woddali, na południu, dało się słyszeć serię wybuchów i usłyszałam wysokie gwizdy, które najwyraźniej zbiżały się i przybierały na sile. Miałam ze sobą tarczę i szczęśliwie przeczułam, że jakiegoś rodzaju pociski spadają z nieba. Choć ich nie widziałam, słyszałam je z daleka, więc mogłam użyć swej tarczy, by się przed nimi zasłonić. Atak urwał się nagle i poczułam dym. Później dowiedziałam się, że większa część lasów Ykalon i Phygias spłonęła w pożarze, który rozpoczął się na południu, w Daenii i na Wzgórzach Ilessańskich. Na szczęście zachowałam zimną krew i ruszyłam na północ, docierając w końcu do świątyni na odludziu, gdzie zajęto się moimi ranami, o ile było to możliwe. To tam dowiedziałam się, że nieopodal miejsca, w którym byłam, miało miejsce starcie między Daggerfall, Wayrest i Orsinium, i że ziemie położone między tymi królestwami zostały praktycznie zniszczone. Raport lorda Naigona Strale, ambasadora "Jego Cesarska Mość wysłał mnie z delikatną misją, której szczegółów nie wolno mi zdradzić w tym niedostatecznie zabezpieczonym raporcie, ale moim oficjalnym zadaniem było pełnienie stanowiska cesarskiego ambasadora przy dworze Wayrest. Tam miałem się spotkać ze starą przyjaciółką, lady Brisienną, która znajdowała się nieopodal. Zrezygnowałem z wszelikch prób ukrywania się, i dziewiątego przymroźnia znajdowałem się na imperialnej barce, żeglującej na zachód rzeką Bjoulsae. Pamiętam, że dzień był nieco mroźny, ale niebo -- niezwykle niebieskie. Ledwie zdążyliśmy minąć cudowną przybrzeżną osadę Candlemass, gdy kapitan zaczął bić w dzwon alarmowy. Przed nami wyrastała kolosalna ściana wody, wysoka na co najmniej dziesięć metrów. Zmiażdżyła naszą barkę na drzazgi, nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować. Obudziłem się na brzegu, uratowany przez jednego ze swych sług, który cudem nie stracił przytomności. On, ja i jeszcze jeden mężczyzna byliśmy jedynymi, którzy ocaleli. Z początku pomyślałem, że było to podejrzanie podobne do tego, co przydarzyło się innemu naszemu agentowi w Wysokiej Skale nie tak dawno temu: niespodziewana burza zatopiła jego statek w Zatoce Iliac, nieopodal Twierdzy Korsarzy. Wściekły i zdecydowany dowiedzieć się, czy były za to odpowiedzialne podobne moce, począłem prędko maszerować do Wayrest. Marsz okazał się jednak nie tak szybki, jakbym sobie życzył. Wszystkie wioski położone wzdłuż Bjoulsae płonęły, a w niepodległym wcześniej księstewku Gauvadon, na zachód od Wayrest, rozgorzała wojna między orkami z Orsinium i żołnierzami króla Eadwyre. Jestem wprawnym magiem i potrafię się bronić, ale lepszą część tygodnia zajęło mi pokonanie tych kilku mil, które dzieliły mnie od Wayrest. Gdy przybyłem, król Eadwyre i jego królowa Barenziah świętowali swe wielkie zwycięstwa. Dowiedziałem się jedynie najbardziej szczątkowych faktów: że tamtego dnia na obszarze Zatoki Iliac stoczono siedem wielkich bitew i nikt nie był w stanie opisać ich nawet słowem, choć ich krwawe żniwo było jawnie widoczne. By podsumować: dziewiątego przymroźnia wokół Zatoki Iliac istniały czterdzieści cztery niepodległe królestwa, hrabstwa, księstwa i baronie, jeśli wliczyć w to niezdobyte terytoria Gór Wrothgara, Gór Smoczego Ogona, wybrzeża Wysokiej Skały, wyspy Balfiera i pustyni Alik'r. Jedenastego przymroźnia istniały cztery -- Daggerfall, Orsinium, Królestwo Strażnicze i Wayrest -- a miejsca, w których się stykały, były kompletnie spustoszone, podczas gdy ich armie nadal walczyły. Zdecydowany byłem dowiedzieć się od króla prawdy, nawet jeśli miało to oznaczać, że będę musiał być niezwykle niedyplomatycznym dyplomatą. Eadwyre, zwykle jowialny, uniósł się oburzeniem, mówiąc, że nie chce zdradzać sekretówe wojskowych. Królowa, patrząc na mnie swoimi wiecznie spokojnymi, czerwonymi oczyma, powiedziała mi: -Nie wiemy. Bezpiecznie jest, jak sądzę, założyć, że Barenziah nie powiedziała mi wszystkiego, ale fakty -- które później zweryfikowałem, przeprowadzając dokładne śledztwa w Daggerfall, Królestwie Strażniczym i Orsinium -- były takie, że dowiedzieli się, iż aktywowana ma zostać potężna, starożytna broń. Nie wymienię tutaj jej nazwy. Ze strachu, że broń ta zostanie wykorzystana przeciw Wayrest, król spróbował odkupić ją od młodego poszukiwacza przygód, który odkrył, gdzie się znajdowała. Eadwyre sądził -- całkiem słusznie, jak się okazuje -- że inne potęgi Zatoki również będą próbowały zdobyć owo urządzenie. Co stało się potem -- jak rzekła Barenziah -- "nie wiemy". Poeanek dziewiątego i poranek jedenastego w jakiś sposób zlały się w jedno w "wypaczeniu na Zachodzie", a Wayrest odkryło, że jest w stanie wojny. Ziemie tego królestwa zwiększyły się trzykrotnie, ale zostało ono zaatakowane przez Daggerfall z zachodu, Orsinium ze wschodu i Królestwo Strażnicze z południa. Jak powiedział król, nie było czasu się zastanawiać, co się stało. Po prostu zareagowali, wysyłając armię, by broniła kraju przed wrogami, których ziemie również w jakiś sposób niezmiernie się powiększyły. Wiele miesięcy później, gdy piszę te słowa, wracam do Cesarskiego Miasta, a walki wciąż trwają. Cóż więcej mogę rzec? To krwawe, brutalne potyczki, jak to zwykle bywa we współczesnych wojnach, ale widziałem poczerniałą, zniszczoną ziemię niczyją leżącą pomiędzy czterema królestwami. Żadna armia śmiertelników nie spowodowałaby takich spustoszeń. Mogę rzec, że moc, która wstrząsnęła Zatoką Iliac dziesiątego przymroźnia 3E 417 była nieskończenie większa od władzy, którą mają dziś te potężne królestwa. Mogę rzec, że owego dnia zdarzyło się wiele innych dziwnych rzeczy, które nie pozwoliły owym króleswom oderwać się od Cesarstwa, a najprawdopodobniej ich konsekwencje były i są o wiele większe. Mogę wreszcie rzec, że w Zatoce nic nie pozostało z owej mocy czy broni. Wypaczenie, które spowodowała, pochłonęło ją całkowicie. Obecne problemy polityczne w Zatoce Iliac Minęło niemal dwadzieścia lat, a region, choć diametralnie przeistoczony, ustabilizował się. Nie ma już spornych terytoriów, a królestwa Daggerfall, Wayrest, Orsinium i Królestwo Strażnicze pozostają wewnątrz swych granic we względnym pokoju. Wayrest leży na wschodnim wybrzeżu Zatoki, rozciągając się od ziem zwanych niegdyś Anticlere do połowy Gauvadonu. Eadwyre odszedł do krainy przodków, pozostawiając królestwo w rękach córki, Elysany, która ma z księciem małżonkiem dwoje dzieci i najprawdopodobniej utrzyma ziemie swego ojca. Wasza Lordowska Mość może też zechcieć porozumieć się bezpośrednio z królem Helsethem i królową Barenziah w Mournhold. Zajmują ich przede wszystkim sprawy Morrowind, ale mogą wciąż dysponować użyteczną wiedzą o polityce i najważniejszych rodach Wayrest, która może pomóc Waszej Lordowskiej Mości zrozumieć dwór królowej Elysany. Król Orsinium, Gortwog, kontroluje dużą część Gór Wrothgara oraz dochodowe tereny wzdłuż rzeki Bjoulsae. Upiera się, by Orsinium uznawane było za prowincję Cesarstwa oddzielną od Wysokiej Skały. Rada Starszych traktuje Gortwoga jako uznanego króla i ściąga podatki bezpośrednio od Orsinium, ale oficjalnie pozostaje ono hrabstwem Wysokiej Skały, choć w istocie zajmuje tereny należące zarówno do Wysokiej Skały, jak i do Hammerfell. Królestwo Strażnicze zyskało najwięcej ziemi i rozpościera się wzdłuż całej południowej części Zatoki, od Abibon-Gory, za Górami Smoczego Ogona, po krawędź Mournoth, terytorium należącego do Orsinium. Królowa Akorithi, umierając, zostawiła swe olbrzymie królestwo jedynemu pozostajacemu przy życiu synowi, Lhotunowi, który jest dziś z pewnością jednym z najpotężniejszych królow na całym Tamriel. W Daggerfall włada wciąż Breton, król Gothryd, i Redgardka, królowa Aubk-I. Ich ziemie obejmują dziś cały zachód Wysokiej Skały, od granicy z Wayrest w Anticlere na wschodzie, po Ykalon na północy. Para królewska ma czworo dzieci i jest bardzo kochana przez poddanych. Jeśli istnieją inne reperkusje tajemniczego Wypaczenia na Zachodzie, nie udało się nam ich dostrzec w ciągu naszej dwudziestoletniej obserwacji. de:Die Verwerfung im Westen (Buch) en:The Warp in the West (Book) es:La Deformación del Oeste fr:Le voile de l'ouest ru:Деформация Запада Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki